


a nice birthday, for once

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ramen, happy birthday to my boy kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: it's kyoutani's birthday wish him one





	

Yahaba sighed as he continued to work on the long, and hard assignment their teacher assigned them, and it was due in two days. He was roommates with Shirabu Kenjirou, his former rival, and he had finished his before the other. Shirabu only occasionally helped him with it but not too much which Yahaba cursed him for.

It was almost time for him to go back to where his boyfriend was, which was at his place since he quitted university and didn't bother to continue his volleyball courier. He was saddened by the news when he first heard it, but now it doesn't quite bother him.... except for the fact that they can't see each other as much anymore, only when Yahaba was all done with university or if he dropped out. Soon though, he was given a week of being with Kyoutani again, it excited him.

First though he had to finish an assignment with barely any help, since Shirabu was visiting his own boyfriend over at said boyfriend's house. Of course he was talking about Semi Eita, the setter he only saw once in a while at a game. He didn't bother to get into detail and looked over as he heard the door open. 

At the doorway was Shirabu with Semi, who didn't really look as punk as he seemed, he wore casual clothes that looked pretty good honestly. Of course though, homework comes first and he wanted to see Kyoutani no matter what.

He was trying to do his homework but Shirabu was looking over his shoulder with pure disappointment.

"Oh what now?!" Yahaba snapped and glared at him.

"You made a minor mistake even a 8th grader could figure out." Shirabu plainly responded and was met with a hand in his hair, causing him to purr.

"No I di- oh... you're right, sorry." 

Shirabu shrugged and sat in the lap of the owner of the hand. Which was of course Semi, who watched Yahaba write.

Semi placed Shirabu on the bed as he fell asleep. He stood up and looked over his shoulder. 

Yahaba was expecting him to be almost the same as Shirabu but was greeted with a much nicer voice.

"Oh, you have another mistake there...and another one at the beginning."

Yahaba felt relieved. "Where...? Oh wait, I see them now."

Semi smiled. "Kenjirou'a told me a lot about you. Though he complains mostly.."

"Gee, thanks Shirabu."

Semi laughed a bit. "He said you're a great person though, you work your hardest."

"Did he really?" Yahaba looked over at the sleeping Shirabu and hid a small smile.

"Mhm, Oh by the way, another mistake there..."

"Thanks."

"No can do."

 

Yahaba finished the homework not long after, though because he had to quickly finish while Semi and Shirabu were in a hot make out session, ending up into sex.

 

Which brings up to a cold morning with Yahaba in a train with a suitcase and warm clothes, of course he still had to be fashionable looking. But that wasn't the point.

The real point was that he was dying outside, waiting for his boyfriend. It was December SO of course it was going to be cold.

It was near his boyfriend's birthday and he was so glad he got off that painful train ride just to be home with his boyfriend, their two dogs, and his cat. But he didn't suffer just to be met with this.

Yahaba went over to a small convince store to buy something warm for him to eat and something hot from a vending machine to drink, in a attempt to warm himself up. A few minutes passed and still no sign of Kyoutani. He closed his eyes and was met with cold hands covering them.

"Guess who," a gruff young voice says behind him, and the younger smiled.

"I know it's you, Kentarou~" he giggled and looked back to kiss the other. Smiling into the kiss as he heard a small hum as Kyoutani kissed back and pulled away, just to give him another quick kiss.

"So, where should we go to eat." He murmured and despite the usual monotone voice he has, you could tell he was shivering cold.

"Ramen! Oh and Ikura don!"

"Choose one or the other, idiot." The other man said with a small smile, and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, ramen it is."

"How romantic."

"Oh shut up, I wasn't the one who was panicking when we started dating."

"TH-THAT WAS HIGH SCHOOL!" Kyoutani nearly yelled and Yahaba laughed. Tears were falling down his eyes, and now people were definitely watching. He quickly hid under his hoodie, grabbed the other's wrist, took his suitcase with his other one and went to a nearby place with ramen. And of course it was one that caused memories.

"Ah, wasn't this the place where we..." Yahaba said as he looked around the familiar place.

"The place we went to when we lost against Karasuno? Yeah. I thought you would like it and I clearly remember you saying their miso soup ramen was good."

"Well no shit it was, it was the best I ever had!"

Kyoutani chuckled and sat with him, they both ordered something and Yahaba took his hand again. The other happily intertwined their fingers and it felt like last time back then. When Yahaba was frustrated after losing and said he'll become a good captain to get revenge, Kyoutani had listened to him and intertwined their fingers. 

Yahaba leaned against him and closed his eyes. "Hey,"

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday, you big dog loving idiot." Yahaba smiled and kissed him softly.

Kyoutani hummed and rolled his eyes. "I was waiting for you to say that. Which means. I am now one year older then you again."

"Leave me and my age alone!" Yahaba hissed.

Kyoutani laughed loudly and couldn't hide his smile. You could see his teeth and they were yaebas alright. They suited him. Yahaba watched him with a small smile and kissed him.

Kyoutani kissed back and wrapped his arms around him, about to start a make out session but was stopped when their food came.

"Finally~ I was really hungry~" Yahaba purred and picked up his chopsticks and ate from it.

Kyoutani watched him with a small smile and ate his own.

"Kentarou,"

"Hm?"

Yahaba smiled and looked at him. "Happy birthday, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Sorry I couldn't get you a gift."

"It's fine, you coming home is fine with me." Kyoutani said and murmured the last part.

"Ken-chan, that's unfair!"

Kyoutani grinned and ruined the silver hair of the now younger male.

"Stop! It took all morning to get that perfect! I wish you had your hair dyed again so I could call you an emo but stupid you and your naturally black hair!"

Kyoutani laughed again and Yahaba sighed. "My boyfriend, is a huge bully. Did you know? He never treats me right, he's so rude." Yahaba huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh shush, you like me."

"I do....don't I?"

"You have it bad for me."

"I do,"

"You don't regret it."

"I don't."

"Good." Kyoutani kissed him and Yahaba laughed. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his broad chest, causing a small purr out of Kyoutani. A cute, satisfying, sound really.

They soon finished and went back to their place. The lights inside were strangely off (usually Kyoutani left one light on so some stranger thinks he's still there and so he would know nobody broke in and stole their pets... Yahaba wouldn't forgive him if Ruki got stolen that was the main reason.)

They walked in and suddenly the lights turned on to reveal the whole team of Seijou yelling "Surprise!"

Yahaba was completely confused and looked at Kyoutani, who was even more confused.

Oikawa laughed at the sight of them and told them about how they got the keys to their house. It was pretty easy honestly. Kyoutani didn't really like the idea of his house being broke into just for a surprise party for the both of them but Yahaba laughed it off. It was nice of them to come by.

They played truth or dare after that and it was full of many exciting dares, and some future changing truths. Other then that, there wasn't anything else.

The two went to bed later, tired and worn out.

Kyoutani sighed and wrapped his arms around the other, bringing him closer. "I'm tired," he murmured as he pressed his face into the other's hair.

"I was thinking of giving you a blowjob...but I'm also tired."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Well I'll give you one when we wake up tomorrow morning, how's that?"

"Sounds good." He murmured and slowly drifted into sleep.

He couldn't ask for a more perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: reonohiras


End file.
